Magnifying Glass
by lixna
Summary: Mint is a 'princess' in disguise trying to living a boring ordinary life. At least she try until she come across a man who fell from the sky ?
1. Ch 1 First Encounter

I don't own Threads of Fate

**Ch. 1: First Encounter**

I shouldn't have turned off the lane going up the hill while driving alone at night. But my 'self proclaimed best friend' Elena told me that this was the fastest way home. Why did I believe her? Oh yeah, I was desperate to arrived home immediately because tomorrow I must got to work and if I late again my [expletive] boss would surely fired me without a second thought.

The road was very dark and quite. There were no other cars except me and Rod's 1972 Ford Pinto (I 'borrowed' it from him) trying to reach home as fast as I could. My ruby eyes couldn't concentrate to the road ahead. The tiredness from all of that fancy party father set for me started to wear me out. That old man was really infuriating. He knew I hate 'a gathering for finding a suitable husband disguised as a party'. Yet, he forced me to come. If he wanted a grandchild/ the keeper of his money/ heir so bad, why couldn't he ask Maya? or made it by himself. _Note: He couldn't_

I thought after I managed to escape from that 'prison', I could do anything I want but NO! It felt like I still trapped within father's hand.

* * *

A little red haired girl was standing in front of her father. He didn't realize or he just decided to ignore her. That man only acknowledged her present if it was really necessary or he needed her for something.

"Daddy…Can I play outside?"

He stopped signing and put his pen while stared at his paper with intensive glare. His voice was firm but he wasn't looking at her.

"Are you done with your study?"

She was squirming then answered with a very little meek voice, his father voice alone already made her uncomfortable.

"No, the tweachers is scawy. I don't like them"

"It's 'teachers' and 'scary'. You even can't use a proper language. Yet, you dare to ask time for such useless activities? continue your study and stop bothering me"

The girl only looked at he father for a few seconds before nodded and went outside his father's office slowly while holding back her tears. She knew her father will never look at her, even when he was talking to her. But…still

"_Dad…Are you hate me?"_

Light… beautiful woman was standing in the vast of light, smiling to her with a very tender smile. She opened her arms to embrace the little girl. But when the girl extended her hand to reach her, she disappeared little by little.

"_Mom.... I miss you"_

The woman vanished leaving only the little girl alone……..

The little girl only stood there, her hand still unmoving. A single tear escape her red eye.

"_I want to go"_

But where?

"_Anywhere is fine"_

"_As long as I can…be free"_

* * *

"_Huh? What was that?"_

I was in the car and saw the road ahead but half of my mind was still in that memories.

"_Am I daydreaming?"_

I shook my head to clear up my mind

"_Daydreaming while driving? Haha… Is this some kind of death wish?"_

My mind was still fuzzy. What was I thinking? I tried to clear my mind once again. The image was starting to fade and became a blurred memory in the back of my head. But the funny feeling was still there.

All of sudden there was a sharp streak of lightning. A deafening burst of thunder followed it with the rain. The mother of nature expressed my feeling. What an incredible sight!

Beads of clammy sweat rolled down my neck and back making my red hair stick to my neck. Ugh, I knew it wasn't good to let my long hair down. Then suddenly Pinto broke down. My heart was pounding quickly.

"Oh no, don't tell me….."

I was trying to start the engine a few times but no avail.

"[Expletive]!! Now what am I going to do?!?!"

I got out of the car to walk for help. I didn't really sure where I was. When I got home I'll made sure to beat Rod to a bloody pulp for making me drenched my new dress and walked for miles. Pinto was his then it made it his fault. After all, that [expletive] engineer was suppose to checked his car before---

BRAK!!

Something fell from the sky in the middle of road. I terrified beyond belief. I have this feeling told me that I shouldn't come near it but I approached it anyway. If it was something bad I could kick it, punched it, threw my high heels shoes (I was sure that's would be painful and at the same time getting rid of the 'feet torturing device') or……….just ran. Hey! I wasn't some helpless woman! When I got near enough I realize the 'It' was actually a man bleeding to death. He has so much wounds but the most visible one was the large gash at his stomach.

"Gasp!! Are you alright?"

I bent down beside him. It wasn't everyday you happen to came across a bleeding man who fell from whatever he fell from. The man opened his eyes and I saw the deepest of black I ever seen. He wore a yellow headband that covered his forehead, green jacket, black pant and brown sneakers. His face was pretty cute too (what was he? doll?).Great, a minute haven't passed yet and I was already checking him out?!? He looked normal except for the silver hair and the bloody part.

"Ugh Claire…."

He was trying to form some other word but nothing came out.

"What? What are you talking about?"

He mumbled something unclear. I couldn't understand him at all then he closed his eyes and fainted. What?! What should I do? What should I do?

"Hey! You can't faint now. Hey!"

I tried to shook him but he wasn't moving. What the [expletive] was he thinking?!? He couldn't die here at least not in front of me. I couldn't leave him here either. He could die anytime and I didn't bring my first aid kit. Heck, even if I brought it I was sure it wouldn't help him at all (his condition was awful). Aw man

Fabulous, really, the car that I borrowed break down, I was in the middle of nowhere, drenched to the bone, and there was a half dead man in front of me. The day couldn't get worst right?

"What are you doing? Uwaa!! Murderer!!"

I was talking too fast---


	2. Ch 2 The Lost Life

I don't own Threads of Fate/Dewprism

**Ch. 2: The Lost Life**

"Ugh Claire….."

Except for my lost memories when I was ten years old, everything about me was 'normal'. I used to life in the streets until Claire took me in. She was taking care of me like her own little brother even though we didn't have any blood relation at all.

For that, I was really grateful.

"Is something wrong?"

Claire's sweet voice entered my mind. It was really like a soothing melody. I smiled to her.

"No, it's nothing"

We are in our kitchen, she was cooking our dinner. I tried to help her before, but she just shoved me to the chair and said she could take care of a simple stew alone. From the window I could see the snow already stop falling. It made me fell unease. It was storming for the last three days. Yet, tonight the weather was very clear. I had bad feeling about it. She turned off the stove and walked to me with hands on the hips.

"Is that so?"

She was pouting cutely and put her forefinger on my forehead. She always treated me like a little kid. I didn't mind but sometimes it was annoy me.

"Don't lie to me~ Bad kid will get a punishment if he's lying"

She said it with a sing song voice. Her smile was really pretty. How could she read me so easy never cease to amaze me. She was like my own sister. She was…. a moon that shone when my world was dark, a substitute of my family that I already forgot.

"It's just….Claire, I just want to say--"

8~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~8

Black

Blackness suddenly filled my eyes. The kitchen, our simple dinner, Claire…..everything vanish to nothingness. Panic was the only thing in my mind right now. It was like swimming in the unavoidable hollow void.

I couldn't see anything except the darkness.

"…_? What the..?"_

Where was Claire? Was she alright?

"_Is this a dream?"_

My mind was swirling. It was hurt like hell.

"_I have to go…"_

(Where?)

"_Somewhere, I don't know…?"_

All of the sudden, black replaced by red. Did I die? My eyes were blurring. It was really a strange red. Wine? Ruby? No…. It was more beautiful than that. I tried to reach it. Then my hand was grazing a really soft thing.

"Um…excuse me but what are you doing?"

My eyes were starting to get clearer. It was a girl voice, but not Claire. 'The soft thing' that my hand touch was actually someone cheek.

"What--"

She snatched away my hand and frowning at me. Slowly I became conscious with my surrounding. I was on a bed and covered in bandage, wore a hospital clothes. The room that I occupied was all white. It was look like a typical hospital's room. I tried to recall what was happen…

"I'm not dead?"

Oh yeah, that man tried to kill me. I guessed he failed huh. My head was still swirling. She rolled her eyes and crossed her hands under her chest. Was she a girl? A woman? I didn't know. It was hard to judge female by their appearance alone. Maybe, the red that I previously saw was actually her eyes? Or her hair? She wore a purple shirt with white line and simple twin ponytails that keep her hair up, her short skirt revealed a pair of uncommonly dainty ankles. All of her attire was simple but why did she get this 'aura' that scream 'authority'? Was she a noble? (Maybe not)…..So much questions….so little answers.

"You're not only a pervert but also stupid?"

"I'm not---argh!!"

Shit!! I woke from my bed too fast, making my wounds sting. That was hurt. She gave me this looks that told 'you-are-a-dumbass'. Right, 'smart' people wouldn't get up from their position so carelessly while had a wound as big as a frying pan in their stomach. Hey! I forgot about the wound part alright. I lied on my bed again, carefully this time. I tried to recall what was happen (again). Oh yeah… I remembered now.

"Did you the one who save me?"

"Well duh……. you don't know what I've been through just to save your sorry ass"

I could already guess the hard part. I mean it would be pretty difficult to explain to the doctor about how I got wounds causing by 'a gun shot, knife slash, sword-katana-thingy, and an impact because of the falling from a helicopter incident' without being dragged to the police. It was a wonder itself why I was still alive with only 'minor' injuries.

"Thank you very much for saving me, Miss…."

"Mint"

She answered while sitting on the chair beside the bed, crossing her leg and put her hands on the armrest, one of her hand held her chin. The way she behaved really reminded me of a noble girl no….a …. Queen yes a queen. She was looking at me intently, observing me. Oh yeah I hadn't introduce myself, maybe the impact from my falling really damaged my brain.

"Miss Mint, It's nice to meet you. My name is Rue"

Mint, I tried to test her name on my mouth. It felt good and nice. She had strange name but so did my own name. She just sat there. I gave her my most polite smile….well I tried….before she hit me with a chair pillow. I quickly sat on my bed and tried not to hurt myself again. She was frowning at me.

"Don't give me you're crappy smile. Why do you think I'm still here?"

"……………..Pardon?"

She stood up from her position and hit me again with a 'pillow projectile' right to my face. How much pillows in there anyway?

"I need an explanation you [expletive]. Like how could you fall from the sky or how did you get all that wounds. I already lost my patience here"

"Alright, alright I understand, I'll explain but please stop throwing that thing to me"

Damn, she was violent. I knew she would ask it sooner or latter but was it necessary to held another pillow and aiming it to my wound? Even though the pillow was soft it couldn't guarantee my safety.

She sat again and retain to her previous position. Small note for me, _don't mess with her_. But how should I tell her? First, making a story and lie then get out from here happily? Second, told her the truth and being dragged to the police right away? I glanced at her and she gave me the 'if-you-lie-I'll-kill-you' look. Somehow I knew if I lied to her I would surely regret it. Alright, maybe the first choice wasn't good but so did the second one.

"Well…you see…um…..uh….I…. "

She tapped her foot impatiently while sitting.

"Yes?"

"It's a little…complicated"

"Don't worry, I'll understand it somehow"

Third, didn't tell her anything

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you"

PLAK!!!

I really didn't learn my lesson. She was just throwing her 'weapon' to my face. But this time it wasn't a pillow anymore but a shoe. Her fricking right shoe!! Did she have a 'throwing-thing-to-wounded-person' fetish?

"Why did you-"

"I'm asking you an explanation, you [expletive] jerk!"

Maybe she was my 'lifesaver' but was it necessary to act so high and mighty? My patience had a limit too. It wasn't like I could stay calm all the time while being 'abuse' by a woman with shoe in her hand. This time, she held her left shoe.

"Look! Miss--"

"Did I interrupt you two?"

Great, by the time I wanted to get mad to her. A nurse came in….

I took a deep breath. Claire always told me to being gentle to a female. Claire…..I was sure if she was here she would scold me for act so rude to Miss Mint. I soon forgot my anger and just nodded to the nurse. She got out and hurried back with a doctor. The doctor had brown hair but it was getting gray, maybe from the age factor. He wore a round glasses and a usual 'doctor suit' (you know…white coat and all).

"I see you've getting better. I'm the doctor and also director of this hospital. My name's Klaus. You can call me Klaus or Doctor anything fine as long as you comfortable with it"

"I'm Rue. I'm sorry for making such a ruckus, Doctor"

I bowed my head a little to showing my regret. But a certain someone interrupted it.

"Enough with the chit-chat!! Anyway, what are you doing in here Klaus?"

"Haha…just checking on my patient and make sure he doesn't get anymore wounds"

He said it while eyeing Mint's left shoe, ready to be threw to my face. Suddenly, I felt really thankful to Doctor Klaus. Nobody knew what would happen if our quarrel going on. Maybe I would be sent to the ICU or being buried right away with shoe stick to my head.

"Hey! He's the one who's asking it"

"Anyway, back to our main point. Mr. Rue…"

Gulp. What did he want? His Eyes suddenly became more serious.

"Apparently, they already discover from where you got your wounds"

CRAP!!!


	3. Ch 3 Witchin Witch Shop

I don't own Threads of Fate/Dewprism

* * *

**Ch.3 Wit****c****hin Witch Shop **

The rain poured down, creating the infamous mist in the small town called Carona. It was the night time where normal people usually choose to sit on their comfy couch and enjoying a mug of hot chocolate. Well, normal wasn't the right word to describe two red haired people who drove all around town with Ford Pinto just to find a certain injured man.

"[Expletive] ! This mist makes me hard to see the road"

A woman with twin ponytails was shouting while pressed her face to the car's windows in the passenger seat, trying to look out of the window. Too bad, the mist made it hard to see the street.

"Maybe God already decides it's time for us to give up? After all it's almost midnight!"

"Shut up Rod! Don't complain and just drive!"

Rod just grumbled under his breath while cursing his luck for making him searching a total stranger….for almost eight hours!

SMACK!

"I told you to shut up! and drive faster!"

Gah! When he found the stranger he would pay back the brat for all the trouble he put him in.

"…."

"What?"

Nope…He couldn't do it

Mint would kill him for that. Oh joy.

c~-~c~-~c~-~c~-~c~-~c~-~c~-~c~-~c~-~c~-~c~-~c~-~c

A man with white hair could be seen walking at a narrow dirty alley, wearing a hospital clothes which already dirty by his constant falling. He was actually a really 'lucky' guy. Why not? Falling from a helicopter and still alive and manage to ran away from the hospital right before the police interrogate him. Lucky

THUD!

Alright, scratch the lucky part.

"Damnit!"

After latching several curse to no one for the nth time he tried to stand up with more effort than necessary. His wounds worst than he thought and it was getting more painful each time he took a step with his bare foot. He clutched his most painful wound and tried to remember the right path to Mel's new shop. Every time he went to the shop, Mel always changed the location of her place. Sigh…The damn 'witch' was scary, how could she manage to move her shop so frequently?

BRAK!

How many more he needed to fall before he reached her shop? The pain in his stomach made his mind foggy. He really wanted to just lie on the floor and sleep.

f-~-f~f-~-f

"_ありがとう そして…さようなら__"_

_She walked away. The softly falling snow shone in the waning moonlight._

"_Wait! What are you talking about?"_

_She walked forward without looking back. The red drops illustrated the thing beneath the veil._

"_Don't go"_

_And disappear from the branch of lament._

"_Please…"_

_Every day, you do something and lose something. Having stood at the ready made it easier._

_I always shut my heart to people. Claire was the one who found me. She opened my heart, giving me the reason to life. Until that man came. Came…and destroyed everything. My hope, my purpose in life…_

_My world…_

f-~-f~f-~-f

It was so unbelievable, the strength he gained just by thinking about 'him' and his oath to find Claire.

"_Right…I don't have time to dwell on the past"_

Rue tried to move faster.

"Ah!"

Found it! It's really hard to miss the bright shop. With colorful mushrooms and floating stars decoration all over the place you even didn't need to read the sign to know that place is 'Mel's Atelier'. She had a strange taste with the decoration. No wonder people called her 'Fancy' Mel. He pushed the door with his shoulder. The bell on the door made ringing sound, announcing his arrival to the whole shop.

"Welcome to- -Oh my God! What happen to you?"

"Mel?"

A woman in her late thirty with blonde hair and school girl attire approached him. She assisted him to the nearest couch while calling for her helpers. A few kids appeared in his blurry vision. Yeah, Mel's little helpers were a bunch of kids. Mel called them Poppul Purrels. He had no idea where she got the name. While the kids tended his opened wounds she started to interrogate him. Unfortunately, Rue already too tired for an interrogation.

"Mel! Please, I'm tired and feel like a shit! Will you stop pestering me?"

He shouted while rub his forehead with annoyance. Mel stopped her train of question. She looked at Rue intently for a few second. Then she smiled while pat Rue's head like a little kid.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Rue. I just worried, that's all"

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry"

Rue felt really bad. Here he was…getting a treatment from her and all he did was shouting to her.

"I guess Rue is still Rue huh…"

Her eyes looked so sad. It was looking at him but it almost felt that she didn't see him at all.

"Excuse me?"

She just giggled. Was she in her 'playful' again?

"Time to go to bed~ "

Alright, she was…

"Mel, I'm serious"

"And so do I…You need to rest. Use the first room on the second floor"

"…."

"Now!"

He hurried to the stairs, of course with the help from Poppul Purrels kids. If he wanted to 'life' longer it was better to followed Mel's order. The shop's stairs was in the left of main entrance. The stairs decoration was different from the rest of the shop. The railing had strange carving on it and shaped like some sort of symbol. He also realized the first step of the stairs was higher than the rest of it and the most important part was there's no pink or bright decoration on the stairs. Was Mel forgetting to redecorate it? Rue just shrugged it off. After all, he tired and the idea of sleep filled his mind. Maybe he could ask her later.

d~-~d~-~d~-~d~-~d~-~d~-~d~-~d~-~d~-~d~-~d~-~d~-~d

The morning came faster than he though. Rue wished to just close his eyes and snuggle in the comfort of the bed. He would do that if only someone didn't try to wake him up.

"Breakfast, Mister….wake up"

Rue groaned and then sat on the edge of bed. The protest from his stomach made him comply. He showered and change to a clothes that the kid prepared. It was already a weeks since his last encounter with the stunning sharp red eyes woman. He wondered what happen to her after his little 'ran away'. Rue followed the kid downstairs for breakfast. His wounds already felt much better. Maybe he could start another work by the end of the day. Not another big job like last time of course.

"Morning Rue"

"Good Morning"

Mel greeted him from the counter. She wore her 'uniform' which consist with pink plaid skirt with matching school girl shoes and white shirt. Oh, and white bunny ears with green ribbon on top of her pink hat. The first time he met her Rue freaked out and though he was dreaming. But now he already accustomed to her choice of dressing (kind of). Rue sat on the chair at the corner of the shop while one of the Poppul Purrels put his breakfast in front of his table. He muttered simple thanks then grab a bite.

"So…"

Mel began while sealed some boxes contained her wares.

"Care to explain what exactly happened to you?"

He explained everything to her. After all, she was patient enough to wait until his wounds healed. That's what you call patience, unlike a certain red haired woman. He started with his failed mission, the meeting with 'abusive' woman, until his effort to run from the hospital. Of course he left the little details behind (the pillows and shoe projectile incident). He still wanted to keep his little pride.

"I see…So, that mean you'll stay in this town, right?"

"I guess"

She looked like she's in depth though then suddenly she clapped her hand.

"You need a place to live!"

"Obviously"

He eyed her curiously. Was she planning something again?

"Okie dokie, here"

She handed him a key.

"You don't need to pay me, Rue. Just think it's my thanks for always help me around."

She shoved him out of the shop while Rue just stared at the key dumb founded. Mel seriously the most 'fancy' woman he ever met.

"And it is room number 419 from Cartha Apartment, good bye Rue!"

With it she closed her shop door. He could still hear her voice ordered Poppul Purrels to move thing here and there. After a few second he realized he still stood like a fool in front of her door.

"She is planning to move her shop AGAIN huh?"

Rue just chuckled then started to walk away. Well, at least he got a place to stay, free. Maybe his luck wasn't that bad.

* * *

Hint for his chapter: The stairs in the Mel's first shop at Carona town


	4. Ch 4 Interesting Conversation

I don't own Threads of Fate/Dewprism

**Ch.4 Interesting Conversation**

After walked for hours and asked random passerby for the third time, he arrived at the Cartha Apartment. He felt really stupid. Why the hell he didn't ask Mel? He already strolled around for five hours to clear his mind from a certain 'red' until he realized he forgot to ask Mel the location of the place. By the time he went back to her shop, she already long gone. Rue, you really were 'smart' he thought silently. Rue walked to the room number 419 while spinning the key in his hand. Come to think about it, the last time he actually stayed at a proper place to live for a pretty long time was in Claire's house. Nice house, good food, and perfect sister figure. It was maybe the happiest memories he ever had. That's why he would do anything to pay her back. He would save her.

"_Rue, what are you doing?"_

_I was going to do things the way I wanted to_

"_Uhhmm because you let me stay here, I think I'll help you around" _

_She chuckled and then grabbed the stove from him._

_Light radiated from where's you came. Giving only happiness and shoving away all sadness. Will I ever again.…_

"_Uh oh you can help me with other thing but leave the cooking to me, okay?" _

_Return to your side?_

Without realized it, he arrived in front of the room number 419.

"Well, welcome to your new 'temporally' home" He muttered softly before entering.

M-~~-~~-M-~~-~~-M-~~-~~- M-~~-~~-M-~~-~~-M-~~-~~-M-~~-~~-M

She sat with a loud thud after her little jogging. The Park looked peaceful with only a couple of kids played and a few people who took a walk. She felt the nice morning wind blown through her face. An empty sand box, the kids who running around, a rusty sound created by the lone swing and the sound of artificial river near the sand box. She wasn't exactly a 'nature type'. But the scene enough to made her close her eyes and focused all of her senses to her hearing. Footsteps, people, stream, water, blowing, wind, hi Mint…..

…..

Wait a minutes! Hi Mint?

"Mint, wake up! Don't sleep in here"

She opened her eyes and saw a young woman waving her hand in front of her face. Mint scowled to her new companion. The best thing to start your day was having your 'best friend' beside you. No, don't take that seriously….

"What do you want, Elena?"

"Aww…is that the way to greet your friend?" Elena smiled then sat beside her on the bench.

"No and yes"

"And…Is that even an answer?" She laughed.

Elena was one of the few people who manage to withstand Mint's personality. She was nice, caring, and naive. A perfect sweet girl if only she didn't have a 'random-talk' habit which was happening right now.

"Mint, I'm searching all the places to find you and all I get was your scowling face. Worse, I even don't hear a simple 'Hi' from you. Ugh… My feet hurt and the kid who was walking beside me laugh at me because he thinks my feet was short! Can you believe it? What a rude kid. Oh! And Mint, did you know I bought a bag with a really poor quality last week and when I complained to the shop keeper, he said-…"

And etc etc etc…She didn't hear the rest of it. Elena's voice became a far away noise in her ears. Mint's eyes caught a glimpse of pedestrians outside the park, a stroller with a woman and her husband, a brown cat which passed the road, a flying bird. Once again her mind was wandering around. She thought various things as long as it kept Elena's voice in the back of her mind. Somehow it could help her think more clearly afterward.

_Light….._

_The light tried to pass the trees, creating a shadowy shade. _

_A single piece of flower petal was swaying by her side._

_The softly wind was blowing… passing every life._

"…..So, if you mix soy sauce and lime it turns into a really good medicine for high fever. Mint! Are you listening?" She shook Mint's shoulder with a pout on her face.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah…I hear you"

Her little reverie scattered. Great….she needed to listening, because now Elena kept her eyes on her.

"And before I came here I met this really cute guy. We weren't having a chat. Heck, he was only walk in front of me. I wanted to talk to him but if I suddenly start a conversation with a stranger isn't I looks like a little desperate? Beside…-"

"_My goodness! Somebody help me to endure this torture."_

"…..But he's really cute, the white hair only added his charm and…-"

Huh? Did she say white haired guy?

"Elena!" She stood and faced her friend

"What?"

"Where did you meet this white haired guy?"

"I met him at the 113 street. Why?"

Mint immediately ran to the said direction, leaving the very confused Elena behind. That guy! She was sure as hell he was the same guy who was manage to run away from Klaus Hospital and annoy her to its limit. She would pay him back for sure. The guy was a mystery. The police found out that he involved with the helicopter crash incident which carried illegal drugs in it but they couldn't find any proof indicating his crime. They even didn't sure whether he was one of the drug dealers or not and after so many interrogations she went, they suddenly decided to stop the investigation without any good reason! Plus, she didn't see any newspaper or television reporting the incident. Ever since then, somebody was break in her apartment, although nothing got stolen but it happened almost weekly and she felt as if weird people stalk her. The police was useless. There was something 'stingy' and she would find it out then got her 'normal' life again.

After so much running and apologizing to the pedestrians she bumped. She arrived at the 113 street. Her eyes immediately searched for anything related to white. White car…nope, white dog…nope, white street lamp…nope, white bike…nope. Where he is? Her searching eyes caught Carona town hall. The town hall architecture was unique because it was resemble an ancient cathedral. She didn't know why but her gut telling her to enter the damn building. Following her gut (because it always right), she entered the building quietly. Actually, not really quite because the town hall's door making a big creak.

"_[Expletive]! They need to put some oil in it" _

Inside, she didn't see any white haired guy except two or three tourist groups. The high ceiling and sculptures of two knights kneeling beside a 'goddess without hand' made it look incredible. It was really resemble an old cathedral with the benches put in the main hall and all of the big windows they had. Mint walked to center of the hall and double checked for any hint indicating for a white haired guy. Nope…There was nothing in sight. She fumed then walked briskly to the back of the town hall. What a waste. So she came all the way for nothing! She stopped her pace when she noticed two people talking in the deserted back hall. The back hall position was rather secluded and people seldom came to this section. She couldn't see their face. But one of them obviously had a white hair while the other wore a black jacket with its hood covering his face. Mint hid in the pillar while tried her best to listening their conversation.

"Not good-….finish it-…."

"…..immediately-…payment as usual-…"

"I understand-…can….."

"…will get-….don't worry."

"Don't make mistakes-…punishment."

From this distance, she couldn't understand any sentences from them. Ugh...She strained her ears. Then they finished talking and parted.

She approach them but one of the guy already exited by the back door. "[Expletive]! Wait!"

The albino guy would exit the back hall shortly after the black hooded guy went outside if only a certain red haired woman didn't stop him.

"Long time no see Mr.….What's your name again?"

Mint stood in front of him proudly while crossing her hands. A surprise look could be seen in his face.

"Miss Mint. Fancy to meet you here...Auch! What the heck?"

Mint just kicked his shin.

"That's because you ran away from the hospital"

She then jumped kick him right in the face and making him crouch on the floor.

"And that's for making me searching you for ten hours"

She tried to kick him again but Rue grabbed her brown jacket and made her fall on top of him on the floor.

"Miss, calm down!"

"Like hell! You [expletive]!" She still tried to punch him but Rue's right hand grabbed hers while his left hand was holding her shoulder to steady their position.

"So, this place used to be a sacred place and they used the back hall for-…" The guide stopped her speech and fell silent. So did the entire tour group. In front of them was two adult with a very *'ehem'* interesting position. The two people who were in the argument looked at the tour group and just….just looking.

"Mum. What are they doing?" A little kid broke the silent and people immediately came back to their sense.

"Uh…Well…Let's us skip the back hall part and proceed to the fountain of legend!" The guide ran out of the hall and followed by the others. Mint and Rue could still hear a few people from the group muttered something like

"Young people these day"

"Muuum~. What are they doing? Are they playing new kind of game?"

"Shush…You're too little to know that"

"Hahaha…So, this place used to be a sacred place and they used the back hall for having se-…"

"Gentleman over there, please be careful with the language in front of the children"

After the last person from the group vanished from the view, the two of them looked at each other then at their position. Realization hit her and she could feel her face tinted pink. She...sat on his stomach. No wonder those tour group acted strange. From other people view it looked like they were doing-…

"Ah…Miss Mint, could you getting up from me?" He turned his gaze away from her. His expression was…she didn't know how to explain it but it was just…..blank, empty.

"I will if you can release your hold on my shoulder"

He still held her down by his left hand and he asked her to get up? What's wrong with this guy?

"Sorry" he muttered

She felt his hold on her getting a bit stronger and it was making her pressed a little harder against him before he completely released her. Or was it only her feeling?.….Whatever. Mint got up from him immediately while dusting her pant.

"So…" Rue scratched his neck while looking anywhere except her. "Want some tea?"

She face palmed. This albino guy seriously had some issues.

G-~~-~~-G-~~-~~-G-~~-~~- G-~~-~~-G-~~-~~-G-~~-~~-G-~~-~~-G

Hint for this chapter: The sculpture inside the Town Hall at 113 street and the guide's speech.


	5. Ch 5 Unintentional Tag

I don't own Threads of Fate

* * *

**Ch. 5 Unintentional Tag**

_**By: Li x na**_

_Light slithered and flitted. Whiteness was spreading. It was cornering black. The smells of flowers, the feeling of fleeting, and the faint lullaby from a familiar voice were filling his senses._

"_I want to see her."_

"_Truly…"_

_Like an addiction to drugs. It choked him, suffocated him, and tried to torture him until it was satisfied._

"_I miss her."_

"_So much….so much it hurt."_

-Page break-

He ran fast, she gave him that. Too fast, it made her stumbling twice already. Her wrist was suffering from his constant pulling and she was thinking several ways to torture him after they got out from this mess. If they could get out, alive.

"Dammit!" he whispered angrily.

A swift of bullet passed them. It was missing his legs by mere millimetres and only thinly grazed his left ankle. Their chaser had shouting another several words at them with strange mix of English and god-know-what language.

"Over here!"

She was steered to another turn in the alley. With no idea where it led, she just forced her legs to follow him in the middle of this labyrinth shape alleyway.

However, just their luck, it's a dead end. There was a high wall separating them to the other side.

It certainly not her lucky day when her front was a wall and the back was three ugly grown up man, with guns.

Life was a wonderful gift from God and she hadn't any slightest idea it would end this fast. Therefore, she did the taboo which could be considered normal for any person in this kind of predicament.

"[EXPLETIVE]!"

She cussed

-Page break-

(25 minutes and 17 seconds before the incident)

"Holly cow! You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't."

"All I did just save his sorry ass. Why can't I get my normal live back?"

"Well, you deserve it but unfortunately, like I said before, I can't do anything about it."

"[Expletive]" She mumbled quietly.

"Please refrain from using such a language, miss. It's unnerving." The croissant haired woman replied. Mint just rolled her eyes.

"Are you lecturing me about common sense?"

After their hazard meeting at the town hall, she brought Rue to her café and forced him to wait until her shift finished. She took her sweet time with ease, which resulted of three empty coffee and fifteen muffins for Rue. Who had guessed the doll face man could devour food like that. Of course, it ended with several shouting and kicking from the red head.

Then, the albino jerk somehow managed persuaded her to go to the so called 'Mel Atelier'. He said the owner of the shop could help her and brought her there. Well, too bad she couldn't.

Now, the freshly showered with waitress uniform red head glowered at Rue inside a suspicious glittering PINK shop. The two youngsters sat at Mel shop with the shopkeeper at the counter.

"Are you really can't do anything, Mel? They keep an eye on her, you know." the guy finally said a sentence.

"You mean they 'stalk' me." Mint corrected. She thought he gone mute for a second there.

"Nope, those people are out of my jurisdictions."

"Ju-jurisdiction?"

She blinked and blinked again before standing upright and banged the table.

"You guys have a territory as well? What's next? A head honcho controlling you from behind?"

...

They kept silent.

...

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You already said that twice, young lady." Mel said that while moving her index finger like warning a kid.

"Thrice actually…When she saw the Atelier, she said it too."

"Any normal human would freak out seeing this so called 'shop'!" she shouted and spread her hand for emphasize.

"How rude~. I think it's a cute shop. I even give it the name which radiates a cute feeling."

"Then you're sick and deranged."

"Aw...little lady. It hurt my hearts knowing you have misconception about me."

"The only thing 'mis' in here is your way of absorbing information."

"Maybe little lady don't know, but as the owner of Mel Atelier I have a pretty good memory."

"That's not what I mean."

She slumped in the chair, head buried in her hands, and Mel was giggling like a school girl. At least it suited her appearance. The great Mint was defeated by a mere middle age peasant with school girl cosplay. They should have written it in book. She bet it would sell.

While she was wallowing her defeat, Mel helpers, the Poppul Purel kids burst open the door.

"Mel! Package!

"A package."

"Your package have arrived!"

The three kids had slamming the brown package on the table. Or in this case, right in front of Mint's face.

"The hell?"

"Owie, We didn't see you there, missy."

"You little..."

The kids ran outside while laughing happily. she stormed out from the shop, chasing after them. Her mind was in jumble and thanks to the lunatic people inside, it was become more disarray and reach a stage of haywire. A cool air, yeah that's what she needed to calm down. A cool air.

And she would need it a lot.

...

"Miss Mint holds on well. I actually thought she will run out as soon as she stepped inside." Said Rue after Mint slammed the door forcefully.

"I actually thought she will not enter the shop at all." The shop keeper piped in and chuckled along with her silver head customer. A suspicious scream from a very familiar voice could be heard from the outside shop followed by a few string of curses regarding a deranged winged creature and dwarf.

"You better get her, Rue. We don't want another mental disorder person to add in our little community."

Rue chuckled lightly and get up to save the damsel in distress from evil dragon AKA innocent pet of Mel.

Once outside what greeted Rue amused him to no end.

"You [expletive] vile creature! Take this and this."

The red head was actually jumping and shouting at a red parakeet which flew just a hair away from Mint's reach with the girl tried desperately to catch it and possibly torture it once she got the bird. He had a slight suspicion that the winged animal did that just to piss her out.

"Get down here you damnable [expletive] red feather abomination!"

The bird was chirping happily and flew higher. Aw, the happy live of a bird brain. Never knew what it had done.

"Miss Mint." He called to distract her and unconditionally saved the poor creature from its doom fate.

"What?"

He scratched his head awkwardly. He had brought her to Mel in hope Mel could help her but apparently she couldn't. Now he needed to find an alternative way. Another way, to made her become 'ordinary' again, to made her get out from his 'world'.

Her scowl only got deeper. If he tried to act stupid again, she would throw something to his face. Hey…the brick stone across the street looked very inviting.

"What should I do with you?" He exhaled loudly while massaging his temple after several minutes of awkward silent.

Mint could feel herself twitching. This guy was really pissing her off. After all she went through to find him and all the trouble he put her in. He just…he just…Arrgh! This was so frustrating!...

Alright, calm down. Let us review what happened today. So, she found him in the town hall by a mere accident, kicked him twice because he was annoying, getting dragged to the so called Mel's Atelier right after work, and having ridiculous conversation. Okay, she was calm. She could start a little chit-chat without killing (hopefully).

"So...I saved your life and got trouble because of you, at least clear up all of this….'stingy' thing." She said while tapping her feet.

"Miss Mint, it's not like I-….." He stopped his speech.

She didn't know what happen but his face held a shocking expression on it and suddenly it came back normal. She blinked. No, not normal. She could tell that was a fake smile.

"Miss Mint, how's work? It's not like I want to meddle with your business but as a good neighborhood I just want too check on your condition" The volume of his voice got several degree higher as if he want all people around them to heard it.

What the hell? What crap is he talking about?

"Oh! And if you need a help, just call me. Here my number" He took of a pen and paper from his pocket and started to write something. Mint felt wrath building inside oh her. This JERK acted dumb and talking like a fool! She marched up to him and ready to tell him a little piece of her mind.

"YOU-…" She halted her plan to pouring her anger when she looked at the paper he gave her.

_Right now, somebody are watching us,_

_I promise to answer all of your questions but not here._

She tried to process it. When it came to her she almost looked frantically and checked every direction but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist tightly. He motioned her to follow him and she just answered with a nod.

"How about we change place? Come with me." He said with a fake sweet tone then dragged her.

Mint already faced various situations, from the silliest thing until the most dangerous thing. But this was the weirdest of all. It was those stalkers, right? Looking at his serious expression, her guess was right. The people that followed them weren't a good companion.

They entered shopping district and he stopped in front of electronic shop. He looked intently at the display glass. With the expression so calm, the white haired guy looked nothing except like a kind of passerby. He whispered really softly but she could hear him said

"Shit. They have guns"

"GUNS?"

Her shout alarmed several people including the stalkers.

He grabbed her hand "Run!"

They ran with the stalkers following closely behind them. Rue was ducking the pedestrians and trying to make some distance while still dragged her hand around. It wasn't easy in the shopping district. This district had overflowing people. Just to walk normally was already hard enough. But he could run so fast without bumping to even one person while her…let's just say she did pretty damn bad.

"Over here!" He turned to narrow alley and kept running.

-Page break-

(Back to the current time)

"_What should we do? I don't want to die here. I don't want to die here."_ She repeated the sentence over and over again inside her head.

Their chaser seemed to be wary of them. Because of what, she had no idea. She felt so panicked that she couldn't think clearly. A wall in the front, stalkers with guns in the back, and her feet was hurt from too much running. Was this the end of her life? She was too young to die. Only 21 years of life and she must parted with this world. No, no, no, there was too much things she haven't do.

"Miss Mint please calm down." He faced her with a flat tone.

How could she? Some random and possibly psycho stalkers were right behind them. There was no way she could stay calm. He reached inside his jacket pocket and took a gun. This of course making her eyes doubled its size. He had friggin gun and didn't use it earlier? Almost like reading her mind he answered with the same calm tone.

"I'm really sorry for this, Miss Mint."

You better be, she mussed while tried to take breath as much as she could.

"I can't use it if so many people around." His voice was becoming a soft whisper.

Ah yeah, they were in deserted place now. So what was he waiting for!

"Please close your eyes for a moment."

She didn't of course. Instead, she tried to glare at him as much as possible with an out of breath condition. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Oh well. I warned you."

He faced their chaser and pointed it at them. They stiffened just for a moment but that's all Rue need to shoot the three guys right in the head.

To her, that time seemed to be moving in a slow motion.

...

...

"GASP!"

She covered her mouth while her eyes widened. The three men fell to the ground with a loud thud. Blood splattered, the sound of the gun was buzzing, and his cold dark eyes were looking at it without wavering.

"I know you're watching somewhere." Rue said to somebody she didn't see

"I don't know what are you planning but I assure you, The girl don't know anything."

She didn't understand what was he talking about nor to whom. All of her senses and mind were focused to the three lifeless bodies on the ground, the blank eyes without light and unmoving body in front of her.

They were dead.

Her legs buckled and she fell to the ground. Even though she was in a sitting position, she had a difficulty to breath.

They were dead.

Dead

"Yes, I killed them."

She was horrified to hear his calm voice. Her eyes took focus on his dark cold eyes.

"Why?...Why did you kill them?" Her quivering body and sweat made her voice unclear. But she was sure he heard that.

"Because they tried to kill us."

"No, they didn't."

"What make you think that?"

"THEY DIDN'T!"

This time, he the one who wore a surprised look. He knelt to an eye level to her. His gaze was sharp and piercing, as if tried to dig right inside her mind. She gulped and continued, tried to made her voice as clear as possible.

"They just...I don't know." Her voice was wavering.

His eyebrows raised at that and what came next wasn't expected.

He hugged her.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

Her head was buried in his chest. He was covering her eyes from the corp- lifeless body in front of her. He caressed her head like a child and when he pulled back, his eyes back to its normal state. It was no longer held the cold gaze he previously wore.

"I did warn you, though."

She had felt pressure in her back, face and scenery blurred and darkness greeted her.

-Page break-

_Blood_

_Blood red_

_Blood…All he saw….was blood._

_He was careless this time. One of his 'enemy' tried attack him from the back._

"_Shit!"_

_He jumped to avoid the attack. Another attacker came from his side and knocked him with a brick stone. Of course a 'little' injury wouldn't hold him back. He elbowed 'the brick kid'. But then one of the biggest kids pinned him to the alley wall and punched him repeatedly without a mercy. _

_He used his foot to push the kid and at the same time landed a kick to his side. It 'missed' and instead landed right to the other kid's stomach. Lucky, at least it hit._

_With the punches finally stopped, he exhaled and tried to act tough. He brough out his knofe and stab the nearest kid, right where's the hearts supposed to be. The fat kid fell with blood gushing out._

"_Who want to try to attack me again?"_

_He said that while lean against the crimson stained wall. His cold voice and intense stare made the rest of the kids run away. Good, it looked like they wouldn't bother him for the time being._

"_Cough"_

_It was better to move before the 'reinforcement' arrived. His limp body was dragged forward. The blood on his head didn't stop. All of his limbs felt sore and he had a hard time to made his vision focus. At this rate, he would die for sure. He couldn't die yet. _

_Why?_

_Why couldn't? Nobody cared whether he died or life. He was just another street kid anyway. Without family, without somebody to protect, without a purpose in live, he was just like a beast, just living. Alone._

_He walked for hours without a certain destination. It made his mind cloudy, walking aimlessly. But somehow he managed to arrive at a park. The moonlight shone through the fountain water in the center of the park. It was as if the water glowing. The ethereal calmness was surrounding around it, beautiful and surreal... _

"_It hurt" he mumbled. It hurt him to see a dreamlike place. Because it wasn't real. Because he would never reach it. And it hurt._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Was that a girl's voice? Who? _

_A figure was standing in front of him. Her face was hidden because of a veil and her black umbrella. Strange, it wasn't raining but she used an umbrella. Heck, what kind of girl took a walk in the middle of night? And her appearance wasn't normal either. Black attire…..black dress, black veil, black shoes, all of her was black. It almost looked like she came straight from a funeral. _

"_Hey. Are you alright?"_

_She repeated her question. He could guess she's around his age. Her voice was so….different and it's ringing in his head. The chiming of a bell was what her voice looked like, clear and beautiful._

"_Who are you?- Cough"_

_He was coughing another blood and his legs swaggering. His vision blurred and no matter how hard he tried to focus, his mind just plainly refused to obey. The last thing he remembered was a warm hand…a really warm hand and a ringing voice._

_-Page break-_

Rue woke up with a jolt. The ceiling of his apartment greeted him.

"A dream…" He rubbed his head.

It has brought a nostalgic memory.

He looked around and found out he was sleeping in the sofa of his living room. Well, that was explaining the soreness his in back. After all, it wasn't a first class sofa. While trying to get up without torturing his already aching back he blinked in realization. Why did he sleep in the sofa again?

The silver object and its bullets on the table had catches his attention and at the same time reminding him about previous incident.

"How could I forget about that?" He said while walking sluggishly to the bathroom.

He felt horrible and his mouth strangely tasted bitter. Might as well make breakfast after shower, bet she hungry he thought after passing his closed bedroom.

-Page break-

The rustling from his room came out after he had finished shower and cooking the eggs. He expected a scream or something along that line but instead the sound died down and silent greeted him. Curiously, he checked his room and found the red haired gir- woman sat on his bed, head downcast, and hair covering her face like a curtain.

"Miss Mint, are you alright?" he said tentatively

She jolted at his voice, eyes frantically looking left and right but instantly calmed down after seeing his figure at the door.

"Ye- yeah, I'm fine."

She took a depth breath.

"I'm just...hungry." this time she was looking at him in the eyes. The light was slowly come back to her eyes. He smiled and asked.

"You don't mind omelets, do you?" She shook her head.

He was gesturing his hand and she following him to the kitchen. They ate in silent. For once, he felt uneasy with it. He used to favor quietness, but with Mint, it felt so foreign.

After she had gulping a large chunk of water she talked in a droopy tone. He almost missed it if not for his keen hearing.

"I feel horrible."

"Like wise."

They fell in silent again. The awkwardness was too thick. It felt absolutely uncomfortable. The chirping of birds from outside were like mocking them. Pass the boundary of his apartment was the world of sunshine, happy and blissful. He envy them.

"I'll take you home. But for now, eat. You need it."

She just nodded.

-Page break-

"_Time was like a flow of river...It couldn't go back and kept moving forward. Even if it yearned for the sky and longed for the top, in the end...the only thing it would face was the depth of the sea."_

-Page break-

_"Rue, the truth is...I..."_

_"-giggle- Thank you...You did your best, didn't you?"_

_"No no, young man. Stay there. I'll take care the cooking."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

AN

-I need beta (badly)

-Say thanks to Relic-Angel for draging me back (^o^)

-A little outpouring of the heart

Actually this story isn't supposed to be posted until August. But the clinic surprisingly gets very few patients (calm before storm?). They haven't sent me to the hospital yet. But when they do, say good bye to FF (T_T)


End file.
